


Problem child

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: A short fic for my favourite father-son relationship in Digimon: Hiroaki and Yamato Ishida. (mentions of Taito, Taiyama)





	Problem child

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I not writing one of my other fics? Well, I was cycling to work this morning, listening to music and thinking about Digimon, when Simple Plan’s ‘Problem Child’ came on and inspiration hit me. As some of you know, I love Hiroaki Ishida, and his relationship with Yamato, so I figured those two need a father-son fic. This isn’t very good and there’s not enough interaction between the two, but I wrote it and I’m posting it.

Yamato stood on stage, letting the last notes from his band fade into the screams of the fans. He turned to the other three, signalling to them that the next song would be the last and that they should retreat, as planned. His band members nodded, moving themselves and the drum set further to the back of the stage, giving their lead singer most of the stage. Said blond walked to the side, swapping his red bass for his father’s ancient, acoustic guitar. The crowd went wild.

Matt walked back to the centre of the stage, sitting on the stool that the lead guitarist had brought out. He adjusted the two microphones, so that one was amplifying his guitar, the other his voice.

“So this will be our last song for tonight,” The crowd protested loudly; it was the band’s farewell concert—they were retiring from the music business and going their separate ways to college. Matt smiled, “I know, I know, we’re sad, too.” The crowd ‘awwed.’ “This last song will continue with that theme. I wrote it for someone very special, someone who’s always been there for me. I realised a while ago that I’ve never written him a song and wanted to remedy that. Originally, I wanted to write a ‘thank you’ song, or something a bit happier, but we are at kind of a crossroads and will be parting ways, so it turned out sadder than I intended.” He paused, closing his blue eyes.

The first notes floated out from the back. A piano was playing.

The crowd was silent as Matt’s voice started up. Most were under the impression that the singer was dedicating the song to his boyfriend—Taichi Yagami—and that this meant that they were breaking up. Matt caught Tai’s worried eyes and could see that the brunet was thinking something along those lines, too.

The blond moved onto the chorus and understanding dawned on the crowd and Matt’s azure eyes searched those of the people to Taichi’s left. Kari’s gentle burgundy, Sora’s understanding mahogany further along, TK’s sad-amused blues, and, finally, they found the tearful gaze of the man the song was dedicated to. Yamato felt his own eyes tearing up, but he refused to cry. Again. He had been doing a lot of crying when writing the song and reminiscing about the past.

 _Here we are again_  
_Awake at 5 AM_  
 _I didn’t mean a word I said_

He recalled the times right after the divorce, when he had spent entire nights crying and yelling; mad at his father for tearing their family apart.

 _Can we just pretend_  
_I can take it back_  
 _Change the way this story ends_

 He recalled the times he had gotten mad at his father for not turning up for dinner, after he had spent hours slaving away at the stove.

 _Am I messed up?_  
_Forever flawed_  
 _Beyond repair_

He recalled the fear that he had had, when coming out to his father. He had been terrified of being shunned or kicked out.

_But forever yours_

He recalled the unprecedented relief he had felt when Hiroaki had smiled at him, telling him that, as long as Matt was happy, he didn’t care whom his son chose to date.

 _All my life_  
_All I ever did was try and try_  
 _I never meant to be your problem child_  
 _Your problem child_

He recalled his numerous failed attempts at cooking or laundry. All the mistakes he made. His father had always had to clean up after his failures.

 _Or all the crazy nights_  
_All the stupid fights_  
 _All the tears that filled our eyes_

He recalled his rebel phase, when he and his father had argued about everything under the sun. Looking back, he was glad it hadn’t lasted long.

Matt forced his mind blank, not wanting emotions to choke his voice. He had wanted to maintain eye contact with his father, but it seemed impossible to do without bawling his eyes out. If only he could get to the end of the song and off stage, then he would be free to cry as much as his emotions demanded him to.

After the song ended, the entire band came to the front of the stage and took a bow. They said their final goodbyes to the crowd and thanked all their fans for their support throughout the years. Matt let his bandmates do most of the talking, not trusting his own voice.

About halfway through the goodbyes, TK had whispered something to those around him and the group had started making their way backstage. There was no need for them to be there.

By the time Matt made it backstage, he was exhausted; both mentally and physically. Gigs always took a lot out of him, but this one had been especially exhausting.

He exchanged a quick bye with his bandmates—they would be seeing each other again—leaving them to their families, whilst he turned to his own friends and family. Sora, Kari, and Mimi rushed over to hug him, offering their praises for a great concert. Joe and Izzy shook his hand, patting him on the back. TK was up next, congratulating him, but being unsure of what else to say. Tai gave him a big, sloppy kiss, eliciting giggles from the girls and TK. Trust Tai to always try his best to break the tension. Lastly was his father.

The two stared at each other, neither really knowing what to say. The Ishida males were not known for their eloquence when it came to emotions or feelings. With a gentle smile, Hiroaki opened his arms and Yamato rushed forward.

“Thank you.”

Matt tightened his grip. He felt a few tears slip out.

“You’ve never been a problem, you know.” Hiroaki continued quietly, stroking the silky, blond locks. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything. Not even Takeru.”

Matt let out a sob-laugh, pulling back and giving his father a tearful smile. “Thanks.”

Hiroaki brought his hands down, to wipe away the few stray tears. “I’m so proud of you, Yamato.”


End file.
